


"Report Account?"

by knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, College Student Ash Lynx, Eiji is briefly mentioned, Past Rape/Non-con, Social Media, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: He knew the videos existed, somewhere. Logically in his head, he knew they were stashed somewhere. Some secret storage container, some pervert’s hidden CD stack, definitely somewhere on the dark web.He never expected to be confronted with those on social media, however.





	"Report Account?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda of an AU. It can exist in the Banana Fish universe or not. The only difference would be that Ash went to college after the events of the show/manga instead of the library (lol).

He knew the videos existed, somewhere. Logically in his head, he knew they were stashed somewhere. Some secret storage container, some pervert’s hidden CD stack, definitely somewhere on the dark web. Emotionally, however, he had blocked out the fact. He couldn’t do anything about it and his therapist kept telling him it wasn’t his fault, and he knew to believe her but the fear was still there. _You had no control of the situation but you have control of yourself and your emotions. Focus on that,_ he tells himself.

 

So logically he knew they were out there. For the most parts he blocked it out of his head. He was living his life. He had an amazing boyfriend now, so there’s that..

 

It was early November and he was stressed about the increased workload of his classes. He needed a little break, so he logged onto his side twitter account, where he mostly follows funny pages. He scrolled for a bit and messaged his friends until he came across a post

 

 

 _“_ Ew...what the fuck…” he whispered under his breath.

 

 

 

He retweeted.

 

He knew he could trust the tweet. These things don’t get joked about so he searched the account, ready to report it. The account showed up on his screen, the header image too stretched and blurry to make out. It looked like a desert or possibly someone’s body with text pasted right over it. The profile picture was a picture of a young woman crying. Of course.

 

“Ugh, freak.” The ‘Report Account?’ pop-up came out as he clicked on it, dimming the background. As he was going through the screens, something caught his eye. In the dimmed background, the video was playing without sound. It’s two men over a child. A child with blonde hair. A child with a big hand over their mouth, muffling their cries of pain. A child with green, green eyes.

 

He sits up and exits out of the report page, quickly scrolling down.

 

All the videos are of the same kid.

 

All the videos are of him.

 

Of his body and his trauma and _him_ and it’s too much, it’s _too_ much. He exits the browser immediately and slams his laptop shut, nearly falling over as he runs to the bathroom and retches all over the bathtub. His breaths come short and heavy and he feels like no oxygen can make its way into his lungs between all the bile coming up and out of his throat. It’s painful to the point he’s crying but eventually he’s just breathing heavily and heaving hard over the stench of throw-up. His body shakes violently, he almost thinks he can feel his bones rattling.

 

He bursts into tears. He saw the view count. When he searched the account he saw the number of tweets freaking out and calling on their individual followers to report the account. Albeit, the account only had a few hundred followers but the view count showed it into the thousands. Thousands of perverts and thousands of innocent people to witness something he’s been desperately trying to erase since it happened to him. Did they recognize him? Did they know it was him? The videos were graphic, showing his tears and pain and showing those _monsters_ shoving their dicks in his tiny body over and over again and for what? For what?

 

He stays like that, shaking and rocking his body back and forth. The tears keep falling down his cheeks as the stench of the bile soaks up his clothes.

 


End file.
